J'étais attendu
by Loufok
Summary: Cela se passe juste après la dernière scène de Captain America. Steve se réveille dans un endroit inconnu. Il s'échappe et se retrouve en plein New York actuel. On lui annonce qu'il a dormi 70 ans. Steve Rogers/Captain America et Peggy Carter appartiennent au film Captain America. Nick Fury, Sharon Carter et les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel.
1. Chapitre 1 : Réveil

**Chapitre 1**

**Réveil**

"- J'étais attendu...

- Ramenez le dans sa chambre. Je repasserais vous voir Capitaine et nous en reparlerons. Mais pour le moment, vous avez besoin de calme.

- Je pense que j'ai assez dormi comme ça. Je voudrais des réponses maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable...

- Assez! Je veux la vérité! Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Comment ai-je pu dormir 70 ans sans interruption?

- Du calme Steve...

- Répondez-moi!"

Un scandale en plein New York serait quelque peu gênant.

"- Bon, comme vous voudrez. Mais pas ici."

* * *

Installé à l'arrière d'une des voitures noires qui l'avaient encerclées lors de sa fuite, Steve restait mué. A coté de lui, le "pirate" en noir ne parlait pas non plus. Carré, impassible, entièrement vêtu de noir, Nick Fury n'encourageait pas vraiment à la parole. Mystère et méfiance. Pas un bon pote à qui on peut se confier devant un verre. Et puis, étant assis à sa gauche, Steve avait une vue parfaite sur le bandeau noir qui lui cachait l'œil. Une position très désagréable... Pour éviter de trop le dévisager, il fixait l'extérieur. Des buildings, plein de buildings. Avec des spots, des affiches, des enseignes clignotantes, des écrans géants... Il détourna le regard, éblouit par tant de lumière. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, ses pupilles étaient encore fragiles.

"- Vous aviez des questions il me semble.

- En effet."

Son coup de colère de tout à l'heure avait disparu et il n'avait plus du tout l'intention de hurler. Murmurer avec une voix roque serait plus juste pour désigner sa façon de parler.

"- Je me rappelle de l'avion... L'avion qui s'est écrasé dans la glace. J'ai dû perdre connaissance... Je parlais avec Peggy... Peggy Carter. Peggy..."

Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague. Peggy. Il se souvenait de son nom, de son visage, de ses lèvres... Mais pas de sa voix. Sa voix! Quelle intonation avait-elle? Douce? Chantante? Joyeuse? Impossible de se rappeler! Il ferma les paupières pour empêcher le début des larmes de couler.

"- La radio s'est coupée... Il y a eu... le choc avec la banquise. Mes jambes ont été écrasées par le tableau de bord... J'ai senti la douleur remonter dans ma colonne..."

Sa voix était en train de se briser sous le chagrin. Honteux, il préféra se taire.

"- La glace vous a conservé. Des chercheurs vous ont trouvé et reconnu grâce à votre costume. Ils ont alors contacté l'armée. Grâce à des informateurs, j'ai eu vent de cette découverte et j'ai obtenu la garde de votre corps. Après examen, nous avons réalisé que vous étiez en hibernation et qu'il était possible de vous réanimer. Il était l'heure pour vous de vous réveiller."

Un temps.

"- Vous êtes un miracle vivant, je ne sais pas si vous en êtes conscient.

- Un miracle? Un-un m-m-miracle?

- Steve...

- Je me ré-réveille pour découvrir q-que le monde que j'ai connu n'existe plus, q-que les gens que j'ai aimé ne-ne sont plus là... Que la f-f-f-emme que je voulais est... Ce n'est pas un m-m-miracle, c'est u-u-une malédiction."

La douleur dans le fond de sa gorge l'empêchait d'articuler calmement et la rage le faisait trembler. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait autant son sang froid. Au point de ne plus savoir parler sans bégayer. Il expira un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs.

"- Et puis... qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Nick Fury. Je suis à la tête du SHIELD.

- Le?

- Une agence qui appartient au gouvernement. Mais je vous en reparlerais plus tard. Il est encore trop tôt pour aborder ce sujet."

Il n'avait pas dit cela d'un air ennuyé ni même agacé. Cependant, Steve se sentait incapable de reprendre la conversation. Comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir été trop loin. Après tout, cet homme l'avait fait réanimer et répondu à ses questions. Il lui était redevable. Un minimum de respect était nécessaire et son ton de voix en avait sûrement manqué.

"- Il me semble... que je vous dois la vie...

- Non. Vous avez survécu grâce à votre force. Nous vous avons juste donné un coup de main pour revenir."

Le silence régna jusqu'à leur arrivée devant un immeuble assez ancien.

"- C'est ici que vous logerez. Nous nous occupons de tout. Contentez vous de vous reposer et de reprendre des forces.

- Bien... Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine.

- Pas aujourd'hui en effet. Mais plus tard, vous aurez un choix à faire et j'espère que vous ferez le bon.

- De quoi parlez vous?

- Du SHIELD.

- Ho... Je vois.

- Nous reprendrons contact avec vous.

- Et en attendant? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de mes journées?

- Il y a une salle de sport à quelques mètres, si vous avez besoin de vous défouler un peu. Vous n'êtes pas loin du centre ville, autrement dit, la bibliothèque, la piscine, les restaurants, les bars, les cinémas et tout le reste sont à votre portée.

- Et comment je paye ça?

- Je vous l'ai dit, nous nous occupons de tout."

Steve fit un signe de tête bref et sorti de la voiture. Alors qu'il allait claquer la portière, Fury se pencha vers l'ouverture et cria :

"- Votre frigo et vos placards sont pleins. Quand à votre penderie, elle contient quelques vêtements. Vous avez de quoi tenir environ un mois.

- Merci.

- Vous pouvez fermer la portière. Au revoir Steve."

* * *

L'immeuble devant lequel on l'avait déposé était composé de deux étages. Le rez de chaussé donnait accès à la cuisine, un salon-salle à manger et des toilettes. Un escalier en colimaçon très étroit menait au second étage. Il y découvrit une chambre, une salle de bain et un bureau. C'était propre, calme et confortable. Dans le salon, il découvrit plusieurs boîtiers étranges ainsi qu'un grand cadre noir. Perplexe, il découvrit un post-it.

_Les modes d'emploi de la télé, du lecteur DVD et de la chaîne hi-fi sont sur le meuble près de la cheminée._

Il feuilleta rapidement mais il fut vite perdu par la complexité de la chose. Il vit le même objet en plus petit dans le bureau sauf que selon la note, il s'agissait d'un ordinateur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le mode d'emploi. Sur le mur de la cuisine était accroché un petit boîtier blanc appelé téléphone. Dans ses souvenirs, ils n'avaient pas cette forme là. Mais à quoi bon? Il n'avait personne à appeler. Tous ses gadgets lui filaient le bourdon. Heureusement, dans le bureau, il y avait une superbe bibliothèque remplie de livres. La plupart étaient des encyclopédies et dictionnaires en tous genres. Visiblement, on voulait lui permettre de rattraper son retard. Il sourit même légèrement en voyant un énorme volume sur le sport. Il le prit et s'installa dans un petit fauteuil qui était situé dans le coin de la pièce. La lecture le prit tellement qu'il lu d'une traite pendant 3h. Les événements sportifs l'avaient toujours passionnés. Il remit l'ouvrage à sa place et se rassit. Ses pensées retournèrent vers elle. Peggy. Paniqué, il se rendit compte que son visage lui semblait plus flou. Il commençait déjà à oublier.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches. D'après les indications de Fury, il n'était qu'à quelques pas du centre ville.

Une fois dans la rue, il chercha un panneau. N'en voyant pas, il se mit à marcher un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que la rue était déserte. Ça ne l'avait pas frappé tout de suite. Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas : il n'y avait personne. Le quartier était calme, on n'entendait pas la moindre voiture. Un peu effrayé par tant de solitude, il força le pas pour sortir le plus vite possible du quartier. Mais plus il avançait et moins il avait l'impression de bouger tant les maisons étaient semblables. Complètement paniqué, il se mit à courir et arriva à un tournant. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à rencontrer un obstacle qu'il faillit se prendre le mur de plein fouet. En fait, c'était plus une muraille qu'un mur. Aussi haut qu'une maison, il ne pouvait pas le sauter. Un peu essoufflé, il fit demi tour et reprit sa course. Mentalement, il se fit un plan dans la tête : son "habitation" se situait dans une rue toute droite dont un des bout se terminait par un virage qui donnait sur un cul de sac. Qu'allait-il trouver de l'autre coté?

Il repassa en trombe devant son immeuble et continua de suivre la rue. Sans grande surprise, elle se finissait sur une maison perpendiculaire aux autres, formant un autre cul de sac. Il s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé. Comment avait-il pu entrer dans cette rue bon dieu! De rage il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. Ses os émirent un craquement inquiétant. Mais il continua de taper, taper, taper. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur et le sang envahirent ses phalanges. Perdu, il regarda sa main. Puis, il s'adossa contre une barrière. Où avait-il pu atterrir? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il là? En cet instant, sa force ne lui était d'aucun secours. Il était pris au piège. Finalement, l'accablement prit le dessus et il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Tout ce liquide devait sortir, s'exprimer. Ses yeux se mirent à s'embuer. Le pot pourri de tout ce qui l'avait secoué depuis son réveil commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, à l'envahir. Ses épaules commencèrent à bouger au rythme de ses sanglots, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans interruption pour finir sur le col de son t-shirt.

Dieu seul sait combien de temps il aurait pu rester recroquevillé si cet homme ne l'avait pas abordé. Tout à son chagrin, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. C'est en voyant une paire de chaussures noires qu'il releva la tête.

"- Je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de retourner dans vos quartier soldat.

- Quoi?

- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à sortir. Rentrez chez vous, c'est un ordre.

- Qui êtes vous?"

L'homme ne répondit pas mais recula en voyant Steve se relever.

"- Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force soldat."

Ahurit, Steve vit plusieurs hommes armés sortir des maisons aux alentours, leurs viseurs pointés sur lui. Levant les mains en signe de rémission, il se mit en marche, tout ce beau monde sur ses talons. Il avait beau avoir une super force, il n'était pas hermétique aux balles. Une fois devant sa porte, il se retourna vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Lunettes noires, costard, chemise blanche. Le parfait cliché de l'agent spécial. Si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, c'était bien lui... D'un bond, il lui atterrit sur les épaules et le mit contre lui en bouclier humain tout en faisant bien attention de rester dos à sa porte. Les tireurs se mirent en position de tire, attendant l'ordre ultime.

"- Qui êtes-vous?

- Attention soldat, mes hommes n'hésiteront pas à tirer si nécessaire.

- Je veux juste que vous me répondiez. Qui me surveille et pourquoi?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire...

- Mais pourquoi? Pour...

- Plus un geste Steve.

Un canon venait de se loger entre ses omoplates. Coincé, il lâcha l'agent.

"- Je n'aurais pas cru que vous sortiriez si vite de vos gonds.

- Abandonné dans un quartier aussi désert, avouez qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

- Je vous avez pourtant demandé de rester au calme pendant quelques temps.

- Nick?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, une aiguille entra dans sa peau, injectant un produit. Il sentit sa tête tourner, les maisons lisses et chics se brouillèrent. Puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

_Alors? Verdict? ^^ Ca vous plait? Une ptite review me ferait toujours plaisir, même si vous n'aimez pas. ^^ J'ai déjà 2 autres chapitres d'avance et le 4e est en préparation. Je continue à poster? ^^ J'attends vos réactions. :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fuite

_Alors, si j'en crois mes statistiques, j'ai eu plus de 50 coups d'oeil sur cette fic (ou peut-être même des lecteurs) mais une seule s'est manifestée. XD Alors, soit vous n'avez pas osé me dire que vous n'aimiez pas et c'est dommage parce que j'aurais bien aimé le savoir et aussi pourquoi, histoire de m'améliorer. ^^ Soit, vous êtes trop timides (mais j'ai du mal à y croire XD). Soit, troisième possibilité, les gens attendent de voir la suite pour pour donner leur avis. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais poster la suite (je suis entêtée oui XD). Merci à **Nafrayu** de m'avoir donné cette gentille review, c'est toujours encourageant. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Fuite**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut une impression de déjà-vu : c'était quand même la seconde fois qu'il se réveillait en moins de 24 heures. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. Visiblement, il était en cellule. L'endroit était simple : des murs, une couchette, un sol et un plafond blancs. Pas la moindre fenêtre sur l'extérieur.

Il se redressa et senti un point douloureux entre ses omoplates : sûrement la piqûre qui l'avait endormi. En revanche, la douleur dans sa main droite avait disparue : on lui avait mis un plâtre. Une fois assis, Steve s'étira et poussa un long soupir : il se sentait las...

D'un coup, une voix se mit à lui parler. Une voix venue de nulle part.

"- Bon réveil Capitaine."

Il sursauta. Visiblement on pouvait le voir. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua un objet dans un coin. Blanc, il se fondait avec le mur. C'était une boite rectangle avec une tige qui le reliait au plafond. Il s'en approcha.

"- Ceci est une caméra soldat. Cela nous permet de vous surveiller sans que vous puissiez nous voir. Et si vous regardez bien, vous verrez plusieurs petits micros répartis dans toute la cellule. Ils nous permettent de vous entendre.

- Et d'où provient votre voix?

- De l'interphone près de votre couchette."

Il fit volte face et remarqua que, en effet, il y avait une petite grille, blanche, près de son lit.

"- Bon... Et cela nous mène à quoi? Je veux dire, je ne vous ai rien fait, pourquoi me mettre en prison?

- Ce n'est pas une prison. C'est une cellule d'observation.

- D'observation?

- Voyez-vous, après votre réveil, vous avions prévu de vous placer dans ce quartier factice afin d'observer votre comportement. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de vous relâcher comme ça dans la nature. Qui sait ce qu'un homme, ex-soldat par dessus le marché, réveillé au bout de 70 ans puisse avoir dans la tête. Nous ne pouvions courir aucun risque. Contre toute attente, vous avez décidé de vous promener au lieu de rester chez vous. Nous avions pourtant mis un tas de choses pour vous occuper et vous permettre de mieux connaître le monde actuel. Rien que les modes d'emploi demandaient plusieurs jours de lecture et de compréhension. Mais vous êtes un homme de terrain. Et vous êtes sorti. Vous avez découvert la supercherie. Vous n'avez pas pensé que, peut-être, la solution à cette situation était chez vous, dans un livre ou dans votre ordinateur. Vous avez préféré taper dans ce mur, frapper à vous en fracturer la main et vous êtes resté dans la rue, sans bouger jusqu'à ce que notre agent vous demande de rentrer chez vous. La suite, vous la connaissez.

- Alors vous pensez que je suis dangereux?

- Non. Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à retourner dans la civilisation. Vous devez lire, apprendre et connaître un peu mieux ce monde avant d'y mettre les pieds.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder comme ça en cage! J'ai des droits tout de même!

- Civilement, vous êtes mort et les morts n'ont pas d'autre droit que de rester dans leur tombe. Il vous faudra un petit bout de temps avant de retrouver une identité. En attendant, vous étudierez à volonté.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé tout ce temps!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occupons de tout.

- Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

Pas de réponse.

"- Fury! Répondez! Laissez moi sortir! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder comme ça! Ouvrez cette cellule!"

* * *

_"Vous étudierez à volonté."_

La phrase de Fury tenait ses promesses : voilà 5 jours qu'il était plongé dans divers bouquins : Astronomie, Science, Lettres, Histoire, Géographie etc.

Après le petit entretien par caméras interposées, il avait été transféré ailleurs, quittant la cellule d'observation et espérant ne jamais y retourner. On l'avait fait monter dans un ascenseur et une fois au sommet de l'immeuble, il avait été lâché dans une sorte de loft comportant un jardin intérieur. C'était grand, lumineux et confortable. Il retrouva le même genre de livres que ceux de son ancienne "maison" ainsi que les objets technologiques, c'est à dire ordinateur, téléphone, télévision etc avec les modes d'emploi. Dans un premier temps, il avait laissé de coté tout ça. C'était une façon de protester contre cet enfermement injuste selon lui. Pourtant, certains mots de Fury résonnaient encore en lui. Sa propre réaction l'avait d'ailleurs assez bouleversé : taper dans un mur jusqu'à s'en fracturer la main n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était plutôt calme et réfléchi. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que oui, il représentait sûrement un danger pour le reste de la population. Tant qu'à rester ici, autant se renseigner sur le monde dans lequel il avait été réveillé dans l'espoir de pouvoir y vivre un jour.

Il avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et avait décidé de commencer par le plus difficile à ses yeux : l'ordinateur. Certes, il y avait du langage technique dans cet énorme mode d'emploi mais il parvint à comprendre tout de même l'essentiel. Sûr de lui, il alluma l'écran et attendit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'écran était toujours aussi noir. Retournant aux instructions, il se rendit compte avec honte qu'il avait oublié d'allumer la tour. Il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage en secouant la tête, consterné de sa propre bêtise. Il lui fallut 5 bonnes heures pour comprendre le fonctionnement général et des taches les plus simples. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas habitués à fixer un écran aussi longtemps commençaient à lui faire très mal. Prenant ça pour un signal d'alarme, il éteignit l'ordinateur pour se focaliser sur autre chose : les livres. Eux au moins n'avaient pas besoin de bouton pour être ouverts et compris. Steve en saisit un qui traitait des voitures et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il sourit, appréciant le confort et se lança dans sa lecture.

A travers les baies vitrées qui entouraient son loft, la ville commença à allumer ses lumières, la nuit était en train de tomber. La lecture devenant difficile, il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table basse et se frotta les yeux en baillant. Avant d'aller dormir, il jeta tout de même un regard par la baie vitrée. Sa prison était d'or, la vue était magnifique.

* * *

Cela faisait donc 8 jours qu'il logeait au dernier étage d'une des tour du SHIELD. Durant les 5 derniers jours, il avait beaucoup lu, laissant de coté les objets technologiques. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à elle de nouveau. "La bonne partenaire" comme il l'avait cru et le croyait toujours. Elle sera la seule à ses yeux et il fit même le serment intérieurement de ne jamais connaître une autre femme. Si seulement il avait pu la connaître un peu plus, savoir par exemple sa couleur préféré, les musiques qu'elle aimait écouter... D'un coup, il eut une sorte de déclic : selon le manuel, l'ordinateur permettait de se connecter à Internet.

Internet. Il n'avait pas compris le mot au départ et sa recherche dans un dictionnaire avait donné ceci :

_"Internet est le réseau informatique mondial qui rend accessibles au public des services variés comme le courrier électronique, la messagerie instantanée et le World Wide Web, en utilisant le protocole de communication IP (internet protocol). ... "_

Ok, il n'avait pas compris tous les mots, mais les plus importants si. Si cet "Internet" rendait accessible le service qu'il voulait, il pourrait sûrement lui demander des informations sur elle. Plein d'espoir à l'idée de la retrouver, même fictivement, Steve se précipita sur l'ordinateur. Une fois allumé, il cliqua sur l'icône "Internet". Une page s'ouvrit. Un mot assez étrange apparu, avec en dessous un long rectangle. Un peu perdu, il se saisit du mode d'emploi et chercha le mot clef _Internet_. Une fois la page trouvée, il lu que ce qu'il pouvait voir sur cette page était un moteur de recherche et que le rectangle était une barre de recherche. Les mots _moteur_ et _barre_ lui parurent étranges dans ce contexte mais bon, le principal n'était pas la forme mais le fond : ils allaient lui servir et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Les doigts tremblants, il tapa lentement "Peggy Carter" et appuya sur le bouton "Recherche". Une liste de mots en couleurs apparue avec en dessous, un petit résumé en noir. Il y avait aussi des images. Et son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnu son beau visage sur l'une d'elles. Fébrile, il cliqua sur la photo. La page disparue et fit place à la photo en gros plan. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Qu'elle était belle... Il n'eut soudain plus envie de faire de recherches sur elle, il voulait juste rester là, à la regarder sans cesse. Ce qu'il fit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la journée. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui faire mal, aussi il se leva et alla prendre une douche, laissant l'ordinateur ouvert sur cette image. Quand vint le moment de dormir, il poussa le fauteuil vers le bureau de l'ordinateur de sorte qu'il pouvait voir la photo en étant allongé. Il s'endormit ainsi.

A quoi avait-il rêvé cette nuit là? Était-ce dû au fait que Peggy "veillait" sur lui pendant son sommeil? Toujours est-il qu'il se réveilla avec la ferme intention de quitter cet appartement. Mais comment sortir? Il devait se trouver tout en haut d'un building d'au moins 60 étages. Le seul moyen était la porte. Mais elle devait être surveillée et peut-être même blindée. Durant toute la matinée, il réfléchit intensément, l'image de Peggy toujours sur l'écran. Il retourna toutefois sur l'ordinateur quelques instants. Une fois sa recherche terminée, il remit la photo de Peggy. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, il se dirigea vers la porte et tambourina dessus.

"- Il y a quelqu'un?"

Pas de réponse. Il continua de taper de toutes ses forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit des pas et des voix derrière la porte.

"- Cessez soldat!"

Sans les écouter, il continua, poussant le vice jusqu'à donner des coups de pieds.

"- Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, nous allons intervenir par la force. Cessez sur le champs!"

Boum! Boum! Boum! La porte tremblait sous les coups. Il faut dire qu'il avait laisser tomber les coups de poings et de pieds : il se jetait de toutes ses forces sur la porte avec son épaule. Mais le blindage était trop important pour qu'il puisse la forcer ainsi. Au lieu de ça, son épaule commençait à lui faire mal mais ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Derrière la porte, ça s'agitait. L'intervention allait commencer. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour écouter le silence avant la tempête. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de vitre brisée : ils entraient par là aussi? Alors il reprit son manège, sans ménager son épaule qui chauffait de plus en plus.

"- Reculez! Éloignez-vous de la porte! C'est un ordre!"

Tournant la tête, il vit les hommes qui étaient entrés par la fenêtre : ils pointaient leurs armes sur lui. Levant les bras, il recula. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et d'autres hommes entrèrent. Ils se mirent en cercle autour de lui tout en le tenant en joue. Doucement, il tourna sur lui même pour les compter. Une vingtaine.

"- A terre! Au sol tout de suite!"

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

"- Mets toi au sol sur le champs!"

Avant qu'un d'entre eux puisse réagir, il sauta sur celui qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il lui arracha son arme des mains, la braqua sur sa tête et le plaça devant lui pour se protéger des autres.

"- Lâchez cet homme!

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal mais il est très important que je m'en aille. Laissez moi passer et tout se passera bien."

Doucement, il fit faire un petit cercle à son otage et recula vers la sortie qui était désormais libre. Il stoppa sa progression au niveau de la porte. Puis, le plus rapidement possible, il jeta l'homme dans l'appartement, gardant l'arme et, se saisissant de la poignée, referma la porte sur lui. Pourtant, malgré toute la vitesse dont il avait été capable, cela n'avait pas été suffisant : une balle lui arracha le flan. Grâce au ciel, les autres tirs furent interceptés par la porte et ne purent la traverser. Vite, il se précipita vers l'ascenseur mais s'arrêta net : ce n'était pas très prudent, il valait mieux descendre à pieds, même si ça prenait du temps. Il poussa la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers et les dévala à toute vitesse malgré la douleur. Deux étages plus bas, il commençait à entendre le bruit des bottes sur le sol : les hommes armés le suivait de près. Et ils allaient sûrement avoir du renfort. Prudemment, il regarda par la porte : le palier était libre. Il s'y engouffra, en prenant garde de ne pas faire claquer la porte. Puis, il attendit, l'oreille collée sur le métal froid, qu'ils soient tous passés. Leur descente était incroyablement bruyante. Il pouvait en entendre un, le chef sûrement, en train de gueuler des instructions.

"- Soyez vigilants, il a une arme! Que tous les hommes se postent aux différents sorties, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se barre! Tirez lui dessus si c'est nécessaire mais il le faut vivant!"

Une fois le troupeau passé, il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se glisser à nouveau dans la cage d'escalier.

Il descendit le plus vite possible tout en essayant de rester silencieux. Il eut tôt fait de les rattraper : l'escalier, étroit, les obligeait à évoluer en file indienne. Bien, il fallait maintenant qu'il arrive à en arrêter un. Doucement il se plaça derrière le dernier et attendit d'arriver au tournant de l'escalier pour le saisir par la bouche. Le mur le protégeait des regards et il faudrait un certain temps à l'avant dernier pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus suivit. L'homme se débattait furieusement aussi il le projeta tête la première contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup. Rapidement, Steve lui retira ses vêtements. Il eut beaucoup de mal à les enfiler : ils n'étaient pas vraiment à sa taille et sa blessure ne l'aidait pas. Il grimaça lorsque le tissu frotta dessus. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement vêtu, le casque et les lunettes lui cachant le visage, il descendit le plus vite possible, le souffle un peu coupé par la douleur qui s'intensifiait. Il la rattrapa et discrètement, il rejoignit la file sans que personne le remarque. La descente fut longue, très longue. Le sang commençait à envahir le tissu de son uniforme.

Enfin, la sortie! Les instructions furent données : on l'envoya avec quatre autres hommes dans la rue pour surveiller une des multiples portes de l'immeuble. Coincé, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de suivre. L'attente fut encore plus pénible que le parcours dans l'escalier. Il avait mal et il avait peur que ses compagnons ne le remarquent dans son attitude. Alors qu'il se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire, il entendit un homme crier.

"- Il a assommé l'un d'entre nous! On a retrouvé le corps inanimé de Parkson dans les escaliers!"

Bon, il allait devoir agir vite, on allait pas tarder à le remarquer avec son matricule. Il remarqua un taxi un peu plus loin dans l'avenue alors qu'on leur demandait de se regrouper. Pendant que les quatre autres rentraient dans l'immeuble, il se dirigea en courant vers le taxi. Il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur la banquette arrière.

"- ROULEZ!"

Le chauffeur mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre et sans poser de questions, il démarra en trombe.

* * *

_Bon, peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance avec les reviews pour ce chapitre. ^^ Aimé? Pas aimé? Si oui, pourquoi? Je suis très ouverte aux critiques alors n'hésitez pas. :)_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Échappée Belle

_Youhouuuuuuu, des review! \o/ Merci à Gwenhifar, AkaneSoma, Kilimiria et Nafrayu, je suis contente d'avoir des lecteurs qui osent se dévoiler! :p Voici donc la suite. ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Échappée belle**

A peine avait-il sauté dans ce taxi, hurlant au chauffeur de démarrer, que cinq voitures noires, sorties de nul part, s'étaient mises à leur poursuite. L'un des hommes qui étaient à leur bord avait passé sa tête par la vitre avec un mégaphone leur ordonnant de s'arrêter. Braquant son arme sur la tête du conducteur, il arrêta soudain son geste : une femme? Troublé, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Devant le silence de son agresseur présumé, elle prit la parole.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

- Heu, je heu. Je veux sortir de la ville! Hors de question que cette course poursuite continue ici, je ne veux pas de blessés.

- Parfait! Alors baissez cette arme, vous me rendez nerveuse!"

Penaud, il obéit.

Elle secoua la tête rageusement et prit soudainement à droite. Surpris, il se retrouva plaqué contre son dossier. Son coude gauche heurta la porte et lui tapa dans les cotes, sur sa blessure. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

"- Heu... Il y a un problème?

- Non... Hmm... Tout va bien... Hmm. Sortez le plus vite possible de cette ville c'est tout ce que je vous demande!"

Il se saisit du couteau que comprenait son uniforme et commença à déchirer le tissu gorgé de sang. La lame glissa plusieurs fois dessus avant de trouver un point d'accroche. Une fois l'ouverture faite, il l'agrandit avec ses doigts et poussa un soupire de soulagement : la tenue était tellement serrée que la compression commençait à lui couper le souffle.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit les voitures toujours à leur poursuite. L'agent avait arrêté ses injonctions, ce qui était mauvais signe. Il eu la confirmation de son pressentiment en entendant le premier coup de feu.

"- Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Pas de panique! Continuez à rouler en baissant la tête!

- Ils nous tire dessus? Nan mais je rêve! Ils nous canardent ses enfoirés!

- Regardez devant vous!"

Une voiture noire venait de leur couper la route obligeant la conductrice à dévier brutalement. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres véhicules les rejoignirent à leur droite à et à leur gauche. Ils étaient cernés.

"- Merde!

- Quoi?

- Désolé pour ma vulgarité. Continuez à foncer, je m'en occupe."

Se saisissant de son arme, Steve brisa la vitre et se mit à viser les pneus de la voiture de gauche. Le chauffeur perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et fonça dans une vitrine de prêt-à-porter. Un de moins! Profitant de la situation, le taxi s'engouffra dans le trou laissé par la voiture du SHIELD et prit une longueur d'avance sur leur poursuivants. Ils arrivaient à un tunnel.

"- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres moyens?"

Hochement de tête négatif. Résigné, Steve poussa un soupire.

"- Bon... Allons-y..."

Le taxi fonça dans l'obscurité, se mélangeant aux autres voitures et se perdit aux yeux de ses poursuivants, au moins pour l'instant.

"- Au fait, je m'appelle Steve.

- Cendra.

- Enchanté.

- De même."

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et ils arrivèrent à la fin du tunnel. L'autoroute était encombrée aussi, pour avancer le plus vite possible, elle se faufiler entre les voitures. Une sortie approchait, indiquant un pont.

"- Brooklyn?

- Oui, j'y habite.

- Mais vous devez me déposer avant!

- Pas dans votre état. Mon mari va vous examiner, il est médecin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin..."

Il se tut devant son regard moqueur qui désignait son flan gauche.

"- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous?

- Mon père était l'un de vos plus grand fan."

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle sourit.

"- Dois-je vous rappeler votre nom, Captain?"

Il sourit en retour sans répondre.

* * *

La route était longue mais heureusement, ils avaient semés les agents du SHIELD. Ils discutèrent un peu de choses courantes et il apprit donc que sa sœur jumelle vivait chez elle en ce moment pour des raisons qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui communiquer. Il lui révéla le strict minimum à propos de sa fuite, ne voulant pas lui attirer d'ennui ni prendre de risque : certes elle était très gentille mais il ne la connaissait pas et il devait rester sur ses gardes. Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle à une heure avancée de la nuit. C'était un petit quartier, plutôt populaire mais pas non plus craignos. Son maison avait un étage et il y avait de la lumière en bas. Elle lui pris ses affaires et ils montèrent le perron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir ses clefs que la porte s'ouvrit.

"- Tom!

- Ma chérie! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre!"

Le dénommé Tom remarqua alors la présence de Steve.

"- Bonjour, vous êtes?

- Steve Rogers.

- Tom Jones. Enchanté."

Une fois la poignée main effectuée, Tom s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

"- Allez dans le salon Steve, je reviens tout de suite."

Elle prit alors la main de son époux et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Un peu mal à l'aise, il resta debout et examina la pièce. Autant la salle à manger était dégagée et on pouvait y circuler, autant le salon c'était autre chose. En plein milieu trônaient deux grands chevalets. Le reste des meubles étaient cachés sous les toiles, les pinceaux et les palettes. Du papier journal recouvrait le sol. Papier journal recouvert de tâches de peinture, est-il utile de le préciser. Les toiles posées sur les chevalets étaient couvertes par un grand tissu blanc. Bien que la curiosité le pressait, il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil. Continuant à inspecter la pièce, il découvrit un cadre accroché au mur, caché par un amoncellement de toiles et de chevalets cassés. Il s'approcha et observa les quatre visages joyeux, deux couples. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient énormément : mêmes yeux noirs, mêmes cheveux bruns, même sourire. Il reconnu Cendra, dans les bras de Tom. La seconde devait donc être sa...

"- Bonsoir."

Surpris, il fit volte face.

"- Ho... Je... Excusez-moi... Bonsoir..."

Plus maigre, plus triste, plus sombre. Mais c'était bien la seconde jeune femme de la photo.

"- Vous êtes la sœur de Cendra n'est-ce pas?"

Il lui sourit en espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard soupçonneux.

"- Et vous, vous êtes qui? Et comment me connaissez-vous?

- Votre sœur m'a amené ici. On a un peu discuté sur la route...

- Parfait, parfait..."

Elle tourna les yeux vers la photo qu'il était en train de regarder quelques instants plus tôt. En quelques pas, elle s'en approcha et le décrocha rageusement. Puis, elle quitta la pièce. Il entendit ses pas dans l'escalier puis plus rien. Mal à l'aise, il décida de ne plus faire le moindre geste en attendant le retour de ses hôtes. Il dénicha une chaise et s'y assis, fixant le sol. Il se mit à lire les journaux qui y étaient. Soudain, un titre attira son attention. Il se leva et examina la photo. C'était elle, pas de doute. Son cœur s'accéléra. Les mêmes cheveux, la même bouche mais pas exactement le même sourire ni les mêmes yeux... Il se mit à lire l'article fébrilement.

Lorsque Cendra et Tom revinrent dans le salon, il leur tournait le dos.

"- Tom va vous examiner pendant que je prépare votre cha..."

Elle se tut. Il avait fit demi tour, les regardant, les yeux en larmes. Il avait toujours la page de journal dans la main.

"- Mon dieu, tout va bien Steve?"

Elle se précipita vers lui, suivit de Tom. Ce dernier lu le titre de l'article : **Sharon Carter. Un courage de mère en fille**.

"- J'aurais des questions à vous poser à propos de ceci..."

* * *

_Désolée, je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais avec le temps, ils vont se rallonger. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Des blessures

_Merci à AkaneSoma et Gwenhifar pour leur gentilles review. ^^ Voilà la suite donc. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Des Blessures**

Les yeux dans le vide, Steve se laissait panser par Tom. La blessure n'était pas trop grave mais il faudra changer le bandage régulièrement et prendre quelques antibiotiques. Quand à son plâtre, il lui avait été retiré : sa main était désormais guérie. La guérison accélérée avait du bon... Le couple avait énergiquement refusé quand il avait voulu faire passer ses questions avant le reste, selon eux, il devait avant tout se reposer. Cendra lui avait préparé une chambre provisoire : un matelas dans la lingerie et des draps propres. Devant son air navré, Steve lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave et que ça lui convenait parfaitement. Dans un coin était posée l'arme qu'il avait emporté du SHIELD, l'uniforme ayant été mis au lavage. C'était dans cette pièce que Tom le soignait en ce moment même.

"- Vous pensez que je serais guéri dans combien de temps?

- Difficile à dire. Il n'y a pas d'infection, je suis plutôt optimiste mais tout dépendra de votre faculté à rester au calme."

Il lui lança un sourire en coin.

"- Je crois avoir compris que ce n'était pas votre genre mais si je peux me permettre un conseil.

- Oui?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas où vous comptez vous rendre mais si vous tenez à faire ce voyage en un seul morceau, alors je vous recommande de vous laisser soigner et d'être obéissant au médecin."

Steve se contenta de hocher la tête.

"- Voilà. Maintenant, pas de geste brusque avec votre bras gauche d'accord? Bon, j'ai cru comprendre que Cendra vous avait préparé de quoi manger en bas, vous feriez bien d'y aller, elle a horreur d'appeler à table plus d'une fois."

Soutenant le capitaine, Tom l'aida à sortir de son lit. Une fois debout, il le précéda pour lui montrer le chemin de la cuisine. Le couloir de l'étage était plein de tableau, finis pour certains. Steve s'arrêta pour les examiner de plus près : il avait toujours adoré le dessin. Il remarqua deux styles totalement différents. L'un était frais, plein de couleurs et remarquablement maîtrisé. L'autre était sombre, tremblant.

"- Cendra et sa sœur adorent peindre."

Gêné d'avoir paru indiscret, il se détourna et rattrapa Tom. Il le rassura.

"- Ils sont fait pour être regardé, ne vous embêtez pas et examinez-les autant que vous voulez. Les critiques sont les bienvenues également.

- Vous aussi vous peignez?

- Non pas du tout! Ce n'est pas mon domaine. Ho..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Steve. Ce dernier se retourna et se retrouva de nouveau face à face avec la jeune brune de tout à l'heure. Elle portait la même tenue : un pantalon noir, plutôt large et un débardeur gris. Les deux étaient tachés de peinture.

"- Désolée Lou, j'ai parlé trop fort, je t'ai réveillé?

- Je ne dormais pas."

Elle fixait Steve d'un air étrange avec tellement d'insistance qu'il se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il ne put soutenir son regard et se mit à fixer ses mains.

"- Vous êtes un soldat pas vrai?"

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'on s'adressait à lui.

"- Ha! Heu... Oui... En effet. Du moins je l'étais...

- Quel égoïsme!"

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait désormais avec un dégoût profond. Sa phrase, elle l'avait craché comme on le fait avec un aliment mauvais. Désemparé, il se senti rétrécir sur place. Il ressentait une honte profonde, sans savoir pourquoi. Tom, voyant la situation tourner au vinaigre décida d'intervenir.

"- Bon! J'emmenais Steve mangeait un morceau, tu veux nous accompagner Lou?"

Intérieurement, Steve se mit à prier très fort pour qu'elle dise non. Sa présence le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"- Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, il vaut mieux pas, sinon je vais le rendre malade."

"Il" désignait Steve bien sûr. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs désigné du menton, comme on désigne un déchet. Tentant de paraître aimable, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui assurer le contraire mais Tom le tirait par le bras et de toute façon, elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Il l'a vit s'engouffrer par la porte de ce qu'il supposait être sa chambre aussi vite que si l'intérieur l'avait aspiré. Puis plus rien. Il poussa un soupire.

"- Excusez-la je vous prie.

- Ho non, tout va bien!"

Affichant son plus beau sourire, il tendit les bras vers l'escalier.

"- On y va? Sinon votre épouse risque de nous gronder.

- Vous avez raison. Allons-y."

* * *

Malgré les événements de la journée, il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué. Impossible de fermer l'œil. Et puis les élancement dans son flan gauche, même s'ils étaient moins douloureux qu'avant, n'aidaient pas le capitaine à se détendre. Ses pensées tournoyaient, se mélangeaient, se dispersaient. Il n'avait pas obtenu la moindre information à propos de Sharon Carter. Les Jones semblaient croire que moins il en saurait, mieux il dormirait. Ils lui avaient promis de lui répondre le lendemain. Sharon. Bien que l'article ait été élogieux envers la mère et sa fille - il s'était d'ailleurs senti fier de Peggy et fier d'avoir été aimé par une femme aussi exceptionnelle - ces deux simples mots lui avaient transpercé le cœur : Peggy avait aimé, épousé un autre homme et lui avait donné un enfant. Il repensa à son serment intérieur, celui de ne pas connaître une autre femme et la honte, le désespoir l'envahirent. Quel idiot! Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle avait arrêté de vivre après sa "mort". Et quel égoïsme surtout! Certes, elle l'avait embrassé, mais elle avait tout de même le droit d'être heureuse, de connaître l'amour et la joie d'un foyer. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas su tourner la page? Il sentit le début des larmes et se frotta énergiquement les yeux, les empêchant de naître et de couler. Comme il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, il se redressa et alluma la lumière. 2h17 du matin. Il soupira et s'étira. Il arrêta son geste au moment où il commençait à tendre ses bras : son coté tirait douloureusement. Penaud, il fit descendre lentement ses membres le long de son corps. Que faire? Soudain, il se remémora qu'il y avait une étagère pleine de livre dans le couloir. Parfait, il allait passer le temps avec ça.

Prenant garde de ne pas trop faire grincer la porte, il se glissa doucement dans le couloir et s'approcha du petit meuble. Il avait conscience que malgré ses efforts, le parquet n'y mettait pas du sien et émettait une plainte sous chacun de ses pas. Il n'aurait pas du sortir de sa chambre. Il regretta encore plus de l'avoir fait quand une forme humaine sortie de nulle part s'approcha de lui. Elle, encore! Paniqué, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas la voir. Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur et l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Dans l'obscurité, vêtue simplement d'un large t-shirt et d'un short, elle paraissait moins effrayante. Et, chose nouvelle, elle souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

"- Salut toi.

- Heu, bonsoir. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je voulais juste...

- N'ai pas peur, je t'attendais.

- Moi? Ha vraiment?

- Viens!"

En riant doucement, elle lui saisit la main avec délicatesse et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Voyant la tournure que prenait la situation, Steve sentait que le moment était venu de mettre un ola.

"- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne vous connais pas et heu non ça ne se fait pas."

A sa grande surprise, elle pouffa de rire.

"- Ce que tu es bête! Aller, viens, tout le monde t'attends!

- Tout le monde?"

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il se laissa entraîner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir non pas une chambre mais un atelier! Toutes les toiles de la pièce représentaient la même personne : un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Le visage lui sembla familier mais il ne saurait dire où il l'avait déjà vu. Déjà, elle s'était précipité sur lui comme une enfant, tenant dans ses bras une peluche : c'était un petit lapin blanc, passablement usé mais encore très mignon. On voyait qu'elle en prenait soin.

"- Je te présente Niok."

Comme elle lui tendait la peluche, il la prit dans ses mains et fut surpris de la douceur de la fourrure sous ses doigts.

"- Et voilà Ned!"

Elle affichait un visage rayonnant tandis qu'elle tenait l'un des portraits. Devant tant de joie et un si soudain changement d'attitude, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. De plus, il ne portait qu'un pantalon, prêté par Tom, et se n'était pas une façon de se présenter devant une jeune femme, encore innocente sûrement, même si l'obscurité de l'atelier permettait de ne pas tout discerner. Pour se protéger, il croisa les bras sur son torse, Niok devant son nombril. Mais Lou, c'était comme ça que Tom l'avait appelé semble-t-il, ne paraissait pas dérangée par sa nudité partielle. Elle dévorait des yeux le portrait de Ned, oubliant son hôte. Histoire de ne pas laisser un silence gênant s'installer, il essaya de trouver un sujet sur lequel ils pourraient parler. Parcourant la pièce des yeux, il ne vit rien qui pouvait donner lieu à une quelconque conversation, il n'y avait que de la peinture, des pinceaux, des toiles et tout un amas d'objets indiscernables dans un coin. Il tenta tout de même sa chance.

"- Vous peignez depuis longtemps?

- Rooo, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais! Et appelle moi Lou comme tout le monde.

- Ho bien, d'accord. Hum, alors heu Lou, vous, heu tu peins depuis longtemps?

- Oui! Comme ma sœur en fait. On a commencé en même temps, vers 3 ans. Au départ, c'était des dessins de gosses mais on n'a pas arrêté depuis. 21 ans de peinture non stop!"

Elle se mit à glousser comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était saugrenue. C'était incroyable comme un rire, un sourire pouvait transformer quelqu'un. Sa présence, pesante dans la journée, semblait l'écraser. Mais là, elle était si vive, si heureuse qu'il avait l'impression de voir un papillon virevolter dans la pièce entre lui, les portraits, lui de nouveau, encore les portraits, un chevalet etc. De quoi attraper le tournis. Emporté par sa bonne humeur, il se mit à sourire bêtement, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

"- C'est fantastique. J'adore le dessin mais la peinture, c'est un autre univers. Je suis très admiratif.

- Merci!"

Et hop, elle lui claqua un petit bisous sur la joue. C'était léger et joyeux. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite et porta sa main à l'endroit du contact, espérant peut-être trouver une preuve que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un mirage.

Elle s'approcha du chevalet qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et arracha le tissu qui le recouvrait. En dessous se trouvait une toile dont il ne pouvait voir que le dos. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, l'invitant à s'approcher. Il contourna le support et regarda par dessus son épaule. Ce qu'il vit le figea. C'était un portrait, encore un. Mais pas de ce jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés. Non, cette fois, il s'agissait de lui, Steve. Il reconnu le trait tremblant et peu assuré des tableaux qu'il avait pu observer dans le couloir. Mais loin d'être laid, cela rendait le sujet, à savoir lui, plus fragile et plus, comment dire, humain?

Lors de sa transformation en super-soldat, il avait senti une nouvelle force en lui. Cela lui avait ensuite permis de se battre avec courage. Dans le regard de ses hommes, il avait toujours pu lire de l'admiration. Mais il y avait également de la crainte. Pensaient-ils qu'il allait se retourner contre eux et les tuer? Il avait toujours passé outre cette désagréable impression, mais dans le fond, il savait que sa force faisait peur, qu'il effrayait par sa puissance. On le considérait moins comme homme que comme un soldat. Ce qu'il pouvait voir sur ce tableau, ce n'était pourtant pas une brute épaisse non. C'était un homme, avec dans les yeux une peur et une souffrance proche de ce qu'il ressentait en pensant à Peggy. Une boule lui bloqua la gorge. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de pleurer.

"- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais un soldat?"

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle avait perdu son beau sourire et redevenait mélancolique. Le sujet vers lequel elle voulait l'amener semblait être délicat.

"- Tu sais comment j'ai deviné?

- Non."

Elle mit un temps à répondre, cherchant ses mots. Brusquement, elle tourna la tête vers un portrait accroché au mur.

"- Tu vois cet homme?

- Oui.

- On était fiancé."

Il fit alors la connexion. Ce jeune homme, il l'avait en effet déjà vu : c'était lui qui enlaçait Lou sur la photo qu'il avait regardé dans le salon. Elle reporta son regard vers lui, attendant qu'il la relance pour continuer à raconter son histoire.

"- Était?

- Oui. Il est mort au combat."

Un temps.

"- C'était un soldat."

Ses yeux devenaient brillants.

"- Je suis désolé. Sincèrem...

- Non! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est! Il aurait pu ne pas aller se battre. Il lui aurait suffit de choisir. Choisir un autre métier. Mais non! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était se battre pour son pays! Et moi? Je devais attendre, paniquée à l'idée de recevoir un courrier annonçant son décès. Combien de fois je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, de faire autre chose! Combien de fois? Et combien de fois m'a-t-il dit que je ne devais pas être aussi égoïste, que je n'avais pas le droit de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'avait pas compris une chose. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, sans avoir peur de rentrer chez moi et lire mon courrier. L'égoïste, c'était lui, pas moi!"

Elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Tétanisé, Steve se tenait immobile, derrière elle, le lapin Niok toujours dans les mains. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches sous la force de crispation de ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans le ventre de la peluche.

"- Quelques jours après le début de sa dernière mission, il se passa un truc qui n'était pas prévu. Ce truc était apparu d'un coup. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire et finalement, lorsque j'avais enfin trouvé les mots et que ma lettre était prête à partir, j'ai reçu ce courrier si redouté. J'ai tout brûlé, l'acte de décès et ma lettre. Malheureusement, j'avais toujours ce truc en moi, cette chose qui grandissait chaque jour. Je ne pouvais pas la saisir, l'arracher de mon ventre et la jeter au feu. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'un bout de papier. Par chance, Tom est médecin. Évidemment, ma sœur, mes parents, Tom et tout le reste de mon entourage essayaient de me dissuader. Ils pensaient que c'était leur rôle sans doute. Malgré toute leur salive dépensée pour me faire changer d'avis, je n'ai pas fléchi. Et Tom m'a retiré ce que je ne voulais pas garder."

Elle leva des yeux plein de haine vers Steve.

"- Comprends-tu maintenant? Comprends-tu?"

Il eut l'impression qu'elle devenait folle. Mais elle hurlait, ça c'était une certitude et elle allait réveiller Cendra et Tom.

"- Du calme, s'il te plaît.

- La ferme!"

Elle se leva de son tabouret, lui faisant face. Comptait-elle se battre contre lui? Il la surpassait largement de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, cependant, il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle était effrayante.

"- Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, je t'en prie, calme toi et écoute moi. Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'aimais profondément, même si je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup. Je l'ai perdu, pour toujours et tous les instants que j'ai partagé avec elle, même les plus futiles me restent en mémoire. Ça me dévore de l'intérieur et je ne devrais plus penser à elle. Mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire mon deuil. C'est la raison de ma venue ici. Je me suis échappé pour essayer de retrouver une trace de son existence et être enfin apaisé. Je n'ai pas connu les mêmes horreurs que toi, les mêmes angoisses et les mêmes souffrance, mais je comprend ta colère, elle me parcoure moi aussi. Elle est dans tout mon être. Et elle me brûle petit à petit..."

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait écouté? Est-ce que ses paroles l'avaient touchées? Toujours est-il que son visage paru plus doux, moins menaçant. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'approcha de lui avec lenteur.

"- Tu es revenu.

- Quoi?

- Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas quitté..."

Avant qu'il pu réagir, elle se jeta à son cou et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit une décharge dans ses muscles. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, appréciant ce baiser, inspirant toute la fièvre qui se dégageait de son corps collé au sien. Soudain, son cerveau se remit en marche. Il essaya de la repousser, gentiment, mais elle ne le laissait pas faire. Finalement, leurs bouches se séparèrent et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"- Tu reste avec moi ce soir?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..."

Mais une nouvelle fois, elle fut plus rapide que lui et se dirigea en sautillant vers le tas d'objets qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier lors de son arrivée dans la pièce. D'un grand geste, elle balança le tout au sol, laissant apparaître un matelas. Le bruit fut tel qu'il était sûr que ses hôtes étaient désormais réveillés. Il en eut la preuve lorsqu'il entendit la voix inquiète et ensommeillée de Cendra provenant de la chambre voisine.

"- Lou? Tout va bien?"

Sans se soucier de sa sœur, elle entreprit de préparer son lit. Un immense sourire sur le visage, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers elle.

"- Non! Tu te trompe je ne suis pas...

- Lou?"

L'intéressa fit tout de suite signe à Steve de se taire, posant un doigt long et fin sur sa bouche. On toquait à la porte. Mais l'absence de réponse ne semblait pas décourager Cendra. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit la scène : sa sœur, assise sur son matelas, tenant la main d'un Steve apparemment effrayé et à demi nu. Elle se précipita dans la pièce et, s'agenouillant derrière sa sœur, se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

"- Chut ma belle, ça va aller.

- Tu as vu sœurette? C'est Ned."

Elle montra Steve du doigt, le même sourire épanoui sur son visage. Elle parlait en murmurant.

"- Il a promis de rester. De ne plus partir. De rester pour moi et le bébé.

- Oh c'est merveilleux ma chérie."

Elle continuait de bercer sa sœur et de lui caresser les cheveux. Le lien d'amour entre les deux jumelles étaient si intense que Steve avait l'impression d'être un voyeur. Mais la main de Lou serrait toujours autant la sienne. Impossible de s'esquiver.

"- Tu te rends compte Cendra? Tu vas être tata. c'est fantastique non?

- Oui, c'est fantastique. Mais maintenant, il faut dormir. Et heu, Ned aussi à besoin de sommeil."

Tout en parlant, elle écarta doucement les doigts se sa sœur, libérant la main du capitaine. Elle y arriva facilement puisque Lou était déjà en train de sombrer dans le sommeil. Cendra lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front puis se releva, faisant signe à Steve de la suivre. Une fois dehors, elle ferma doucement la porte. Elle tourna alors son visage vers lui et son regard était dur.

"- Vous n'allez pas croire que je...

- Je ne crois rien, je n'aime pas accuser sans preuve. Seulement, quand les gens sont somnambules, ils sont plus vulnérables et vous, vous êtes une montagne. Je ne vous connais pas vraiment - je sais simplement que vous êtes une légende vivante - peut-être que vous êtes de bonne foi. Cependant, je ne comprends pas qu'avec toute votre force vous n'ayez pu résister aux petits poings de Lou. En revanche, je connais ma sœur et ce qu'elle fait lors de ses crises nocturnes. J'espère que vous saurez vous tenir en sa présence."

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

"- Bien sur, soyez tranquille.

- Parfait. Nous en reparlerons demain. Bonne nuit Steve.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^_

_Sinon, je dois vous annoncer que je ne serais pas du tout présente au mois d'août. Alors je vais essayer de poster la suite avant mon départ mais je ne promets rien, j'ai pas mal de truc à faire avant de partir. Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre mais je vous promets que vous aurez la suite dès mon retour! :D J'ai pas mal d'idées faut juste les écrire. ^^_

_Bisous :)_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Au revoir

_Finalement, j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu. ^^ Du coup, ça sera la dernier avant un mois, parce que je vais partir et je n'aurais pas internet. :/ Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre autant, ça m'embête beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :) Merci à mes reviewer : Nafrayu, Kilimira, Gwenhifar et AkaneSoma. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Au revoir**

"- Alors, voyons voir... Sharon. Carter. Hop!"

Appuyant sur la touche entrée, Tom lança la recherche. Steve, penché derrière son épaule, regardait l'écran. Ils avaient déjà pris leur petit déjeuner. Un petit déjeuner assez houleux pourrait-on dire; la mauvaise humeur de Cendra envers Steve ne s'était pas estompée pendant la nuit.

C'était d'ailleurs Tom qui était venu réveiller le capitaine. Lui également qui lui avait montré la salle de bain tout en lui mettant dans les mains une serviette, un gant et des habits propres, sûrement les siens.

"- Prenez le gel douche que vous voulez, c'est pas le choix qui manque ici."

Il l'avait laissé non sans oublier de lui dire qu'il pourrait les rejoindre ensuite à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner et de préciser de mouiller le moins possible le bandage, il lui changerait après. La tête un peu lourde, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, Steve s'était glissé dans la cabine. Il eut tôt fait d'émerger de son reste de sommeil en sentant l'eau glacée lui couler sur le dos. Dans sa hâte pour sortir de la douche, il se cogna contre le lavabo, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. La journée commençait bien songea-t-il avec agacement.

Sa nuit avait été épouvantable. Lorsqu'il avait regagné son lit, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment. Il faut dire que ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Lou était assez particulier pour lui faire tourner les méninges en bourrique. Déjà, c'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à un somnambule. Il en avait déjà entendu parler c'est vrai, mais le voir en vrai était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Ensuite, les reproches de Cendra lui paraissaient injustifiées : comment aurait-il pu deviner que cette fille se comportait de cette manière pendant la nuit? Certes, se laisser entraîner dans la chambre d'une jeune femme, inconnue de surcroît, peut paraître plus qu'incorrecte, mais il avait eu tellement peur de ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui marquait un net refus qu'il avait perdu son sang froid et avait agit de manière plus que déplacée. Ce n'était pas un champs de bataille où on peut utiliser la manière forte si besoin. En plus, il n'était pas spécialement douée avec les femmes, Peggy le lui avait toujours rappelé. Il manquait de doigté pourrait-on dire.

S'il avait dit non à Lou de manière plus brutale, peut-être qu'elle serait repartie se coucher. Ou peut-être pas. Et alors? Alors soit elle aurait continuer à insister et aurait fini par se lasser de ses refus, soit elle aurait pu... Quoi le taper? Ridicule! Rogers, tu es un imbécile! Avec le recul, il se rendait compte que sa marge de manœuvre avait été plus importante qu'il ne l'avait cru sur le vif. Oui, Cendra avait raison, c'était difficile de comprendre comment il avait pu se faire embarquer contre sa volonté par ce petit bout de femme qui n'avait sûrement pas le quart de sa force.

Alors pourquoi? Peut-être parce que, après tout, il avait eu envie de découvrir ce qu'elle lui voulait. La curiosité est... Oui, un vilain défaut. Mais surtout, c'est un défaut humain...  
Finalement, après avoir tourné la scène dans tous les sens et se promettre d'aller s'excuser auprès de Cendra, ses yeux cédèrent enfin et il s'endormit.

Après avoir terminé sa toilette - il avait pris la précaution de laisser couler l'eau pour qu'elle se réchauffe avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la cabine de douche - et entré laborieusement - ils n'avaient pas du tout la même carrure - dans les vêtements que lui avait donné Tom, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il marqua un arrêt en haut des marches et tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir. _Sa_ porte était close. Et à part le bruit d'une conversation qui provenait sûrement de la cuisine, il n'entendait rien en provenance de l'atelier-chambre de la jeune femme. Il se mit à espérer qu'elle dorme encore, franchement mal à l'aise à l'idée de la voir après l'épisode d'hier. Il finit par descendre : mine de rien, il avait très faim!

Lors du petit déjeuner, il ne parla qu'avec Tom, Cendra semblait décider à l'ignorer. Elle fut tout de même assez aimable pour lui tendre une assiette pleine de bacon et d'œufs brouillés à laquelle il répondit avec un petit merci intimidé. Elle s'assit à coté de son mari et face au capitaine mais les regards qu'elle lui lançait ne donnait pas vraiment envie à ce dernier de l'inclure dans la conversation. Aussi, il se concentra sur son repas et Tom, qui lui parlait avec entrain de la dernière pièce qu'il avait été voir au théâtre. Une fois que les ventres étaient remplis, Tom monta se doucher, laissant Steve et Cendra dans la cuisine. Cette dernière commença à mettre les couverts au lave-vaisselle.

"- Hum, je peux peut-être... Hum, si je peux aider...

- Non merci."

Sec et sans appel. Éclaircissant la voix pour la troisième fois, il ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut plus rapide.

"- Si vous voulez parler d'hier soir, je vous écoute.

- Oui. Bien. Hum. Voilà, c'est à dire que... Bon, je n'étais pas du tout au courant qu'elle était somnambule alors quand elle venue me parler dans le couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je dois avouer que... ça m'a interpellé mais pas au point d'imaginer un truc pareil..."

Un ange passa. Cendra, qui avait fini, se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard aigu. La pièce lui paraissait un peu trop petite d'un coup. Et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de ses mains : elles étaient sacrément encombrantes. Il finit par croiser les bras, comme pour se protéger et s'appuya sur le plan de travail. Le grincement émit pas le bois le fit se redresser comme s'il l'avait mordu.

"- Désolé..."

Peu encline à le relancer, elle resta de marbre.

"- Bon, d'accord, j'aurais du lui dire non mais...

- Pas de mais, un non suffisait.

- Comprenez mon étonnement quand elle m'a dit que "tout le monde" m'attendait. Et puis, le sourire qu'elle avait... Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Les deux fois où je l'ai croisé, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait la même expression. Il y a de quoi être... curieux, vous ne croyez pas?"

Elle renifla avec dédain mais ne releva pas.

"- Une fois dans son heu, atelier, j'ai été, comment dire, impressionné par les peintures. On a un peu parlé et heu. Bon, elle m'a montré son dernier tableau, ce portrait de moi."

Il se mit à fixer le sol, un peu embarrassé. Il repensa à cette peinture : la façon dont elle le voyait, le percevait était vraiment...

"- Bon et ensuite?

- Ho, heu, et bien. Hum... Oui à ce moment là, elle a commencé à se confier. Elle m'a parlé de... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà. Ha oui, Ned. Cette histoire est vraiment... poignante. Et je me suis senti assez heu... proche de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à cette perte et heu... Bref, elle a fini par me prendre pour un autre. Je veux dire pour lui, Ned. Elle m'a... embrassé et hum, oui c'est là qu'elle a voulu que je... reste avec elle."

Devant le silence de son interlocutrice, Steve se sentait assez irrité. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre? Il n'avait rien fait à sa sœur, pas le moindre mal, rien du tout.

"- Écoutez, je lui ai dit non je ne sais pas combien de fois et à chaque fois, elle me tirait la main et heu. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai plus de force qu'elle mais je ne pense pas que me dégager brutalement aurait servi à grand chose. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire vous saisissez?"

Ça en devenait franchement agaçant. Que voulait-elle à la fin? Qu'il se jette à genoux pour implorer son pardon?

"- Si je comprends bien, si je n'étais pas intervenue, vous n'auriez pas osé vous sortir de là, de peur d'être trop "brutal" avec elle. Et donc, vous auriez cédé à ses supplications..."

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop. Il donna un coup de poing violent sur la table, la fendant sur toute sa longueur. De peur, elle recula vivement vers la porte. Steve grimaça sous l'élancement qui venait de ses phalanges. Il avait utilisé sa main droite à peine remise, les os n'étaient pas totalement ressoudés. A ce moment, Tom arriva affolé.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? J'ai entendu un grand bruit..."

Il s'interrompit en fixant la table, bouche bée. Avec fermeté, il fit sortir son épouse en lançant un regard lourd à Steve. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard. Calmement, il prit une chaise et s'assit, invitant d'un geste de la main le capitaine à faire de même. Puis, il le regarda gravement.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Steve?"

Bizarrement, les mots sortirent tout seul. Une inondation de mots. Il lui raconta tout : Peggy, la chute de son avion, les 70 ans de sommeil, l'enfermement, la fuite. Il lui raconta sa douleur lors de la lecture de l'article sur Sharon, cette peine qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Lou lui avait raconté son histoire, cette culpabilité de ne pas avoir su comment réagir face à cette jeune femme perdue, tout comme lui, dans son deuil. Il lui expliqua enfin cette rage d'être accusé par Cendra, une rage profonde qui le dégoûtait : jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait été incorrect avec une femme. Mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre quand il lui parlait, lorsqu'il lui avouait que oui, il avait été désemparé et que oui, lui le héros, le soldat aux mille victoires - surnom militaire - n'avait pas su gérer un simple face à face avec une femme. Qu'y avait-il de si incroyable là dedans pour qu'elle ne le croit pas?

Respectueux, Tom ne prononça pas un mot, écoutant attentivement jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que son hôte eut fini son histoire. Quant il fut sûr que le récit était terminé, il prit la parole.

"- Laissez-moi régler ce malentendu avec Cendra. Je lui parlerais.

- Merci.

- Mais il faut que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point elle tient à sa sœur. Elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Soyez indulgent, quand on aime, on a tendance à réagir plus fort."

Steve hocha la tête. Tom reprit.

"- En ce qui concerne Sharon Carter, je ne peux rien pour vous. En revanche, Google si.

- Gougeul? Qui est..."

Le médecin se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir. En passant devant le salon, Steve y jeta un bref coup d'œil : Cendra était devant son chevalet, un pinceau à la main. Il détourna très vite les yeux, ne souhaitant pas croiser son regard. Au fond du couloir, il y avait une porte. Cette porte était celle du bureau. Et dans ce bureau, il y avait l'ordinateur.

* * *

Quand on est novice en matière d'informatique, voir quelqu'un "surfer" avec aisance peut paraître à la fois troublant - comment peut-on être autant à l'aise avec un objet pareil? - et passionnant - incroyable tout ce qu'on trouver sur Internet. Une fois la recherche lancée, Tom fit dérouler les pages avec une rapidité proche de la démence. Arrivait-il vraiment à lire quoi que ce soit? Cet enchaînement d'image et de mots donna le tournis à Steve et il ferma les yeux. Tom le préviendrait quand il trouverait quelque chose. Les petits clics qui accompagnaient les bruits de roulette de la souris lui donnait l'impression d'être en pleine opération chirurgicale.

"Ha!"

L'exclamation le fit sursauter.

"- Vous avez quelque chose?

- Oui, un article de journal datant de 1951. C'est une annonce de naissance. Sharon, Melinda, Caroline Miller. Née à Stamford, Connecticut le 12 novembre 1951. Père : Dennis, Frank, Benjamin Miller. Mère : Margaret, Paige, Anny Carter. Mariés à New Haven, Connecticut, le 26 juillet 1948."

Le mot "marié" remua les entrailles de Steve. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire...

"- Bien, je sauvegarde cette image, on l'imprimera plus tard.

- Ho, vous avez une imprimerie personnelle?"

Steve paraissait impressionné. Riant à moitié, Tom lui expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une imprimante pour les particulier, rien à voir avec les presses pour les journaux.

Ils poursuivirent les recherches, tombant de temps en temps sur quelques articles mentionnant des exploits militaires. Sharon Carter était visiblement une femme de terrain. Mais impossible de trouver une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone pour la joindre. Steve commençait à perdre espoir. Il demanda à Tom de chercher au nom de Margaret Carter, espérant retrouver la photo qu'il avait pu admirer plusieurs heures dans son studio au SHIELD. Et en effet, elle était là, un peu plus bas sur la page web. D'un doigt tremblant, il désigna l'image à Tom.

"- Pourriez-vous... l'imprimer également?

- Bien sur."

Ce fut chose faite et il retourna dans la cuisine en compagnie du médecin, en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans le salon. Il prit une chaise pendant que Tom mettait en route la cafetière et posa les deux imprimés sur la table. La fissure qui la parcourait lui remémora sa bévue et il se sentit très stupide.

"- Je suis vraiment désolé... Pour la table...

- Il vaut mieux ça que ma femme."

Steve se sentit humilié mais ne releva pas. Cependant, Tom le regardait avec le sourire.

"- Je plaisantais Steve."

Le capitaine lui accorda un sourire forcé et reporta son attention sur le doux visage de Peggy. Il aurait pu le contempler pendant des heures sans réfléchir mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : le SHIELD était sûrement sur sa trace. La recherche internet qu'il avait lancé avant sa fuite n'avait rien donné. Il ne savait donc rien de plus à propos de ce "bouclier" que ce que Nick Fury avait voulu lui dire. _Une agence qui appartient au gouvernement._ Il tenta tout de même sa chance avec Tom.

"- Connaissez-vous quelque chose à propos du SHIELD?

- Hé bien... J'ai entendu des choses, des rumeurs. Il s'agit d'une organisation qui protège notre planète. Ils agissent dans le plus grand secret et, on dit, que toute personne qui est approchée par un de leur agent à tendance à..."

Il s'interrompit, versant le café dans des tasses tout en faisant une moue désabusée.

"- Oui?

- Tendance à disparaître."

Il donna sa tasse à Steve et resta debout avec la sienne. Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

"- Mais je suis assez sceptique face à ces histoires. La CIA, le SHIELD, le FBI... ce genre d'agence gouvernementale provoquent des fantasmes, qui engendre à leur tour des légendes urbaines. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'un citoyen lambda ignore à propos de leur pratiques c'est certain. Mais de là à croire n'importe quoi..."

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"- Du sucre?"

Steve déclina poliment et se mit à boire son propre café en silence. Il ne voulait pas contredire Tom même si selon lui, cette théorie des disparitions lui paraissaient plus que probable.

* * *

Il était allongé, en train de se faire changer son bandage au flan lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Il sursauta. Tom leva les yeux, à la fois étonné et inquiet. Mais il ne bougea pas, continuant son soin. Au bout de quelques minutes, le son strident résonna de nouveau dans toute la maison. Ce n'est pourtant qu'au bout du troisième coup de sonnette que Steve pu entendre du bruit au rez-de-chaussé. Des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et les échos non compréhensibles d'une discussion. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la porte claqua. Les deux hommes purent entendre un pas précipité dans l'escalier et Cendra déboula dans la laverie, visiblement paniquée.

"- Il y a une femme en bas, elle dit s'appeler Sharon Carter."

A ce nom, Steve se redressa mais Tom le repoussa sur le matelas.

"- Steve, votre bandage!

- Elle sait que vous êtes là, je ne sais pas comment. Elle dit que le SHIELD ne va pas tarder à vous retrouver et que tous les habitants de cette maison prennent des risques en vous cachant. Mais que si vous partez avec elle, vous nous épargnerez. Elle dit qu'elle peut vous cacher et vous apprendre tout ce que vous voulez sur Peggy. Mais il faut agir vite, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures selon elle."

Tout en parlant, elle avait regardé successivement Tom, Steve, de nouveau Tom pour finalement contempler le sol fixement.

"- Bon, alors j'y vais. C'est ma seule piste de toute façon.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Tom!

- Ma chérie, sa blessure, même si elle cicatrice plus vite que prévue, a toujours besoin de soins. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que tout va bien se passer.

- Il est hors de question que tu me laisse derrière. Je ne veux pas vivre la même chose que ma sœur, tu comprends?

- Je ne pars pas en guerre voyons, je vais juste l'accompagner en tant que médecin.

- Mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que cette organisation peut te faire! Quand Steve est entré dans mon taxi, ils n'ont pas hésité à nous tirer dessus! Ils sont dangereux!"

Sans répondre, Tom enlaça sa femme. Lors de leur échange, Steve en avait profité pour se rhabiller et glisser ses deux précieuses impressions dans sa poche de pantalon. Il se tint coi, attendant la fin de leur embrassade, n'osant intervenir. Le médecin se retira de l'étreinte de son épouse.

"- Fais entrer cette femme dans le salon et dis lui que nous arrivons, le temps de prendre quelques affaires."

Abattue, elle hocha la tête et sortie de la pièce.

"- Bien, il faut se dépêcher."

Tom se précipita dans le couloir, Steve sur ses talons. Il le suivit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre conjugale, ne voulant pas violer leur intimité.

"- Vous pouvez entrer Captain.

- Je vous assure que je suis mieux dehors... Auriez-vous un..."

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un petit bruissement derrière lui. Il fit volte face.

"- Lou... Je... Bonjour..."

Sans répondre, elle le fixa, comme à son habitude. Elle portait un grand bleu de travail, couvert de taches de peinture.

"- Vous disiez Steve?"

Heureux de la diversion que lui offrait Tom, le capitaine reporta son attention vers la chambre.

"- Je me demandais si vous auriez un sac.

- Étant donné que vous n'avez pas le moindre objet à emporter, je me charge de faire les valises, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je prends également le minimum pour vous soigner. En revanche, vous pouvez descendre à la cuisine pour préparer un peu de nourriture. Prenez ce que vous voulez dans les placards."

Steve hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier, évitant soigneusement de regarder Lou. Mais elle ne semblait pas décider à se faire oublier.

"- Alors comme ça, vous partez tous les deux."

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle pour lui répondre.

"- Oui, je dois aller... Je dois... Il faut que je tourne la page pour aller de l'avant et pour cela je dois... rendre visite à une... vieille amie...

- Tu aimais cette femme pas vrai?"

Décidément, elle avait le chic pour aborder les sujets sensibles. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard et dévala les escaliers, sans lui répondre. Une fois dans la cuisine, il fouilla les meubles et trouva plusieurs paquets de biscuits et des bouteilles d'eau. Il retourna à l'étage, les bras chargés. Lou n'était plus dans le couloir, à son grand soulagement. Il se dirigea vers la laverie et déposa son butin sur le lit. Fermant la porte à moitié, il se tourna vers un coin de la pièce. Elle était toujours là. Il hésita un instant puis s'en saisit. A ce moment là, Tom entra avec deux valises et un sac. Steve lui montra ce qu'il tenait en main.

"- Je pense que cela devrait rester ici, au cas où..."

Tom resta silencieux un petit moment, fixant l'arme. Il finit par soupirer.

"- Je crois que c'est mieux en effet. On ne peut pas transporter ça et puis, si jamais le SHIELD venait, Cendra pourra toujours essayer de les dissuader avec..."

Tom fouilla un peu la pièce et finit par dénicher un sac à dos qu'il tendit à Steve.

"- Pour ce que vous avez amené de la cuisine."

Le capitaine balança sans ménagement les provisions dans le sac et, saisissant une valise, il suivit Tom jusqu'au salon.

Dans la hâte des préparatifs, il avait un peu oublié qui s'y trouvait en ce moment même. Ce fut un choc quand il la vit assise dans le fauteuil, face à une Cendra abattue et muette. Sharon. Un grand creux s'installa dans son ventre. Ça faisait tout froid, comme si de la glace avait remplacé ses viscères. Sa gorge était nouée, une sorte de contraction l'empêchait de parler.

Âgée d'une soixantaine d'années, elle avait quasiment le même visage que sur la photo de l'article, quelques rides en plus. Ses cheveux étaient cependant moins fournis et quelques mèches grises étaient visibles. Elle avait un regard vif, signe d'une femme énergique. Malgré sa forte ressemblance avec sa mère, elle était beaucoup moins belle : le temps avait fait son travail et les nombreuses missions qu'elle avait accomplie l'avait rendu plus carrées, moins gracile. Elle avait des hanches fortes, des mains abîmées aux doigts carrés et secs.

En voyant les deux hommes, Sharon se leva. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers Steve.

"- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Captain."

Malgré ses paroles, sa voix n'avait pas la moindre chaleur et aucun sourire n'éclaira son visage. Elle fit claquer ses talons tout en faisant un salut militaire. Ses yeux marrons-verts se plantèrent dans les pupilles bleues de Steve. Un regard droit, direct. Elle serra la main de Tom puis reporta son regard sur Steve.

"- Le SHIELD doit déjà savoir que vous êtes ici. Pour le bien de tous, vous devez partir sur le champs.

- Pour aller où?

- Chez moi.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

- J'étais un agent du SHIELD autrefois. Je n'y travaille plus mais j'ai toujours des connaissances qui me tiennent au courant de ce qui s'y passe. On m'a donné le numéro de la plaque de votre taxi. Trouver la maison fut d'une simplicité enfantine. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que le SHIELD ne soit pas encore arrivé, je dirais même une chance incroyable. Bref, j'ai pris le premier train, loué une voiture et me voilà. Mais je pourrais vous donner plus de détails en route. Il faut partir. Sinon, vous mettez cette famille en danger."

Tom fit un pas en avant vers Sharon.

"- Je l'accompagne.

- Si vous voulez. Mais ce n'est pas sans risque."

A ce mot, Cendra tressaillit mais ne prononça pas un mot. Sans plus de cérémonie, Sharon se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte, l'ouvrit et scruta la rue.

"- Bien, je ne vois rien de suspect. Venez!

- Attendez.

- Je vous accorde deux minutes."

Elle sortie, suivit de Steve.

Cendra s'approcha de Tom.

"- Nous avons laissé l'arme dans la laverie, au cas ou tu en aurais besoin. Sois prudente ma chérie. Nous reviendrons vite."

Il l'embrassa longuement puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"- Oui, je les vois, ils viennent de quitter la maison avec un type, sûrement le mari. Ils ont des valises. M'est avis qu'ils partent pour plusieurs jours. Ils montent dans une voiture de location.

- Bien, suivez-les. Je veux des rapports toutes les heures.

- Okay! Et le reste de la famille?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas."

La communication coupa net. Excédée, l'agent Natasha Romanoff balança son émetteur sur le siège passager et démarra quelques minutes après que ses cibles soient parties.

* * *

"- Il va revenir?

- Bien sur, tu ne crois pas que Tom nous abandonnerai voyons?"

Cendra et Lou était dans le salon. La seconde était allongée, la tête posée sur les jambes de la première qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Ces petits gestes de tendresse et d'attachement étaient une habitude chez les jumelles.

"- Je ne parlais pas de Tom..."

Cendra réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

"- Tu souhaite que Steve revienne?

- Oui..."

Préférant en rester là, Cendra ne dit plus rien. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils étaient partis et pourtant, elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Tom lui avait promis de l'appeler dès qu'il serait dans le train. A ce moment là, son téléphone sonna. Heureuse de cette coïncidence et un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se jeta sur le combiné qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

"- Tom! Tu n'imagine pas comme je suis soulagée que tu appelle si vite!

- Cendra Jones?

- Ho... Oui...

- Bonjour madame, je suis Nick Fury. Votre maison est encerclée par des hommes armés. Je ne veux pas de drame, aussi je vous demande, à vous et votre sœur, de bien vouloir sortir de chez vous et entrer dans la voiture aux vitres teintées qui se trouve à gauche de chez vous. Si vous coopérez, tout se passera bien. J'ai juste besoin de vous poser quelques questions, à vous... et à votre jumelle."

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à dans un mois. ^^ Je serais de retour fin août, début septembre. :) Bonne vacances (pour ceux qui sont la chance d'y être). ^^_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Décisions et coup de poing

_Je suis terriblement désolée! C'est vraiment pas bien d'avoir mis autant de temps à pondre la suite. Je crois que j'ai eu une période de creux et de grosse flemle. Je suis impardonnable! Vraiment, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je n'ai pas des masses de lecteurs mais je dois respecter ceux que j'ai car ils ont précieux. Alors donc voilà la suite. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire. J'ai essayé de suivre le conseil de juliamanon7, qui me demandait de faire évoluer Steve. J'espère y être arrivée! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Décisions et coup de poing**

- "Bonjour, vous êtes sur mon répondeur. Laissez moi un message et je vous rapp...

- Rah, c'est pas vrai!"

Tom raccrocha et jeta rageusement son téléphone sur la tablette. Voilà une bonne demie-heure que Sharon, Steve et lui étaient montés dans le train et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il essayait de joindre Cendra. Dix appels sans réponse. Ses deux compagnons de voyage interrompirent leur conversation et lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

"- Ça fait dix fois que j'appelle Cendra et dix fois que je tombe sur ce putain de répondeur!"

Il se tourna vers Sharon.

"- Vous disiez que si Steve partait, le SHIELD ne leur ferait pas de mal. Je vous jure que si quoi que ce soit leur est arrivé..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il posa son coude sur le rebord, appuya son menton sur sa main et ne bougea plus.

"- Je ne vous ai pas menti.

- Tom..."

Steve posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts étaient plein d'inquiétude.

"- Je suis sur que Cendra va très bien."

Tom haussa les épaules et retourna vers sa fenêtre. Le malaise plana et personne n'osa brisé le silence. Pourtant, Steve brûlait d'envie de poursuivre sa conversation avec Sharon. Elle avait commencé à lui parler de Peggy.

Margaret était décédée il y a 10 ans et reposait dans le petit village où elle avait passée ses dernières années. Petit village où sa fille habitait désormais et dans lequel elle les emmenait. Sharon lui avait également un peu parlé d'elle. Elle avait intégré le SHIELD à 23 ans, soit 3 ans après que sa mère se soit retirée. Oui, Peggy avait été membre de cette organisation elle aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sharon avait pris son nom de famille, abandonnant celui de son père. "Il était mort de toute façon et je voue une admiration sans borne pour ma mère. Ce changement me paraissait convenable." Bien qu'il comprenait son raisonnement, Steve fut choqué de la froideur avec lequel elle parlait de son père. Il n'osa pas lui poser de question à son propos. Elle a intégré le SHIELD très facilement, sûrement parce qu'elle était la fille de. Mais à l'époque, elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était apprendre le métier et faire le plus de missions possibles. Elle y a passé 27 années. Il allait lui demander pourquoi elle était partie lorsque Tom avait juré en éteignant son téléphone.

Le reste du voyage se passa donc dans le silence le plus total. Tom regardait obstinément par la fenêtre et Sharon feuilletait un magasine qui avait été laissé dans le train. Quand à Steve, il réfléchissait. Le silence de Cendra, même s'il n'avait pas voulu le montrer à Tom, lui paraissait plus qu'étrange. Mais peut-être s'étaient-elles échappées. Il l'espérait, l'idée d'avoir mis en danger des vies innocentes le rendait malade. Il se demandait aussi à quoi pouvait bien penser Sharon Carter. Certes, elle lui proposait de lui parler de sa mère, elle lui proposait aussi de l'héberger, ainsi que Tom. Mais elle avait été membre du SHIELD, elle représentait donc une menace potentielle. Et une fois qu'il aurait vu la tombe de Peggy, qu'allait-il faire? S'il s'était échappé de sa tour, c'était pour la voir. Il songea que peut-être, il pourrait retourner voir Nick. Parce que l'exile dans ce "nouveau monde" n'avait rien de séduisant.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par leur arrivée dans une petite gare. Elle était vraiment minuscule, entourée de champs et d'arbres. Ils furent les seuls à descendre à cet arrêt. Sur le quai, Steve examina le bâtiment : fissures, peinture écaillée, lierre sauvage, briques rongées. Quelle cambrousse!

"- J'ai garé ma voiture pas loin."

Illustrant son propos, Sharon se dirigea vers une descente située à droite de la gare. Les deux hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le bruit de leur pied résonna tandis qu'ils traversaient le sous sol. Ils remontèrent la pente qui donnait sur le parking et se dirigèrent vers la seule voiture présente : une jeep kaki, assez sale. Ils s'installèrent, Steve à l'arrière avec les sacs et Tom à l'avant, à coté de Sharon, qui prit le volant. Le malaise régnait toujours, personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Une fois, Tom se servit de son téléphone mais il raccrocha très vite, la mine déconfite. Un onzième échec.

Ils roulèrent pendant environ trois-quart d'heure à travers les champs. Il y avait des maisons par ci par là mais ils ne croisèrent personne. C'était presque effrayant. Steve observa la route avec attention, il ne voulait pas tomber dans un autre piège ou quoi que ce soit. Arrivés à une intersection, la conductrice prit a gauche dans un petit chemin de terre encadré par des buissons et des arbres en tous genres. Les branches qui étaient très longues claquèrent sur les vitres tandis que les passagers se faisaient secouer dans tous les sens à cause des crevasses et des bosses. Le calvaire prit fin avec un tournant qui donnait sur une bâtisse à l'aspect minable. Un tas de bois pourrit bloquait l'accès au garage et des barbelés traînaient par terre. Il n'y avait pas d'herbe, juste de la boue noire. Sharon exécuta un virage sec et se gara devant un vieux buisson presque mort.

"- On est arrivé!"

Perplexes, les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes dans la voiture alors que Sharon était déjà sortie pour leur ouvrir la porte. Ils se décidèrent à descendre et Tom vint aider Steve à prendre les bagages. La boue visqueuse les empêchait de marcher avec aisance. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, le soldat poussa d'un coup d'épaule le panneau de bois pourri. Il resta bouche bée sur le palier.

"- C'est une planque sûre."

Du haut de l'escalier, Sharon le regardait avec un air moqueur. Sans doute son expression ahuri. Il entra dans le hall, assez spacieux pour y garer une voiture, et posa son sac. Derrière lui, Tom eut la même réaction, à la différence qu'il regardait de tous les cotés et ne restait pas immobile comme Steve. Sur la droite, une salle de billard. Sur la gauche, un salon immense. En face, un escalier en verre. Sous l'escalier, une marche qui semblait mener à une cuisine. Au sol, du carrelage blanc. Les meubles étaient modernes, minimalistes et luxueux. La maison n'était décoré que de simples objets utiles, pas de superflu ou de chichi. D'un geste de la main, leur hôte les invita à monter. A l'étage, un long couloir sur la gauche donnait accès aux chambres. A droite, une mezzanine. Suivant Sharon, il compta cinq portes différentes.

"- Chaque chambre possède ses propres sanitaires."

Le ton était neutre, comme une hôtesse qui mène ses client dans l'hôtel, vantant au passage le confort de celui-ci.

"- Prenez celle que vous voulez, la mienne est en bas."

Et elle quitta les lieux. Pris de court, les deux hommes se regardèrent stupidement pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut Steve qui réagit le premier.

"- Bon, je prends celle-ci."

Il désigna la porte qui lui faisait face.

"- Dans ce cas..."

Son compagnon de voyage désigna la porte adjacente. Tournant la poignée, il arrêta pourtant son élan.

"- Je dois changer votre bandage."

D'un geste de la main, il invita Steve à sa suite. La pièce comportait en son centre un immense lit deux places. Les draps étaient blancs et la couette taupe. De part et d'autres du lit, des tables de chevet, chacune portant une lampe. Une armoire en bois était placée en face du lit, sur laquelle était posé un écran, et juste à coté, une porte. La salle de bain sans doute. A gauche en entrant, il y avait une penderie incrustée dans le mur. Il posa son sac sur la moquette rouge et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui se trouve face à la porte d'entrée. Dehors, il ne vit que la boue et des arbres morts secoués par le vent.

"- Installez-vous."

Les soins ne furent pas longs. La plaie était "belle" selon les termes de Tom. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître décontracté, Steve remarqua à quel point il était inquiet et troublé.

"- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à son absence de réponse."

C'était stupide de dire ça mais il ne voulait pas lui casser le moral avec ses propres craintes. Le docteur resta silencieux et entreprit de ranger son matériel. Se rhabillant, Steve examina les lieux, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de surveillance.

"- Vous cherchez quelque chose?

- Oui. Des micros. Des caméras. Quelque chose dans le genre.

- Vous pensez que ça irait aussi loin?"

L'angoisse teintait dans sa voix. Stoppant ses recherches, le soldat se tourna vers son camarde.

"- Je ne lui fais pas encore confiance. Alors oui, je m'attends à tout. Bon, je vais vous laissez examiner votre chambre et je ferais pareil avec la mienne. Merci pour les soins docteur."

Et il sortit en emportant son sac. Sa chambre était identique en tout point à celle de son voisin. Mêmes les couleurs ne changeaient pas. Il passa les meubles, les coins de murs et tout le reste au peigne fin. Rien. Ou alors c'était bien caché. Prenant le parti de se débarbouiller, il visita la salle de bain. Serviettes, gants, gel douche et tout le reste. Il ne manquait rien. Il lui restait maintenant un choix à faire : bain ou douche?

* * *

Quand Steve retourna au salon, il trouve Tom et Sharon en grande conversation.

"- Je vous dis qu'il y a un problème!

- J'ai très bien compris Dr Jones. Et moi je vous dis que je ne peux rien faire pour le moment."

Elle soupira. Visiblement, la conversation tournait en rond et chaque parti se répétait sans réellement écouter l'autre. Toquant doucement sur l'encadrement de la porte, Steve essaya de paraître détendu.

"- Quel est le programme?

- Trouver ce qui cloche!

- Ça suffit comme ça! Je ne suis pas responsable."

La voix de Sharon avait pris un ton grave et impérieux. Tom en fut soufflé.

"- Nous allons manger. Ensuite, je vous montrerais des cartes, pour que vous situiez les environs. Puis, nous organiserons votre... visite à ma mère."

Tout se passa comme Sharon l'avait prévu. Le repas leur fit le plus grand bien. Sentant que le médecin était à bout de nerfs, Steve lui suggéra d'aller se reposer. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il restait sur ses gardes. Tom accepta d'un signe de tête. Il resta à l'étage pendant 3 heures. Pendant ce temps, Steve posait des tas de questions à Sharon sur les environs. Selon elle, le coin était totalement désert. A sa connaissance, aucun agent du SHIELD ne se trouvait dans les environs et personne n'était au courant de cette planque. Une rumeur courait d'ailleurs que la bicoque était hantée, ce qui arrangeait leurs affaires. Orientant la conversation, Steve lui posa alors des questions sur le SHIELD.

"- C'est une organisation protège le monde des menaces extérieurs. Les extra-terrestres par exemple..."

Nick Fury? Il a toujours été le directeur, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire. Il n'a que 5 ans de plus qu'elle. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Steve essaya de lui demander pourquoi elle était partie. Mais tout de suite, le visage de Sharon se ferma.

"- Cela ne vous regarde pas."

A son tour, elle guida la discussion vers un nouveau sujet : Peggy. Elle le conduisit dans la salle de billard. Sur la table était étalée une carte de la région. Elle lui désigna les différents patelins environnants. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler de la route qui les conduirait au cimetière, un bruit de pas rapides se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

"- Steve!"

Tom fila dans le salon. Ne voyant personne, il appela de nouveau.

"- Steve!"

Apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le Captain se trouva face à face avec un Tom bouleversé.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Des nouvelles?"

Le visage de son ami montrait qu'il avait été réveillé en sursaut. Les cheveux défaits, il brandissait son téléphone. L'écran indiquait un appel manqué.

"- C'est Cendra."

Sans plus d'explication, Tom se contenta de taper quelque chose et de tendre son mobile à Steve.

"- Écoute le message."

Dans la panique et la hâte, il oublia le vouvoiement. Le tutoiement fut de rigueur à partir de ce moment là. Mettant le portable à son oreille, Steve entendit une voix féminine et mécanique. Le répondeur annonça un appel manqué, l'heure et la date. Après le bip, une autre voix de femme se fit entendre et le soldat reconnu tout de suite la voix de l'épouse Jones. Elle semblait effrayée.

"- Tom? Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas pu te répondre, je ne suis plus à la maison. Tom écoute, ne t'affole pas... Je... On a été surprises par le SHIELD peu après votre départ. Ils voulaient... (elle étouffa un sanglot) Ils voulaient des informations sur Steve. Ils nous ont emmené, promettant de ne pas nous faire de mal si on collaborait. Lou est avec moi... Je veux dire... Ils viennent de l'emmener. Mais elle va revenir. Ils me l'ont dit. On nous a posé des questions sur lui. (elle se mit à pleurer) Ils ne nous ont pas menacé ni torturé. Ils vont nous relâché, ils l'ont dit. Une promesse. Ils veulent simplement qu'il... que Steve se montre. Il faut que Steve se rende au QG et ils nous relâcheront. S'il te plaît, Tom... J'ai peur..."

Le message coupa net. Les entrailles glacées, Steve sentit son courage fuir comme de l'eau entre ses doigts. Il rendit le portable à Tom et lui jeta un regard bref. Les yeux dans le vide, le docteur ne semblait pas plus en mesure que lui de faire quoi que ce soit.

"- Sharon?

- Oui?

- Il faut nous reconduire à la gare.

- Pardon?

- Ils tiennent sa femme et sa belle-sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de victime. Ramenez-nous à la gare.

- Et Peggy?"

Excédé, Steve se tourna vers son interlocutrice et planta son regard dans le sien. Il le soutint et répéta pour la troisième fois.

"- Amenez-nous à la gare."

Puis il secoua sa main devant le visage inexpressif du docteur.

"-Tom?"

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et regarda Steve.

"- Viens, on va faire nos bagages."

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus de 10 minutes aux deux hommes pour redescendre leur sac. Au rez-de-chaussé, Sharon avait allumé l'immense télé du salon. A l'écran, un tribunal. Une comparution. Le cœur de Steve manqua un battement en voyant le nom en bas de l'écran. Tony Stark.

"- Stark? Comme Howard Stark?"

Sharon se contenta de hocher la tête. Devant les caméras, le prénommé Tony menait la danse. Il ne répondait à aucune question mais en posait de nombreuses.

"- Tony est un milliardaire, ancien fabriquant d'armes. Il s'est reconvertit depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Il a été enlevé et a son retour, il a fermé la branche, sans réelle explication. personne ne sait vraiment ce qui lui ait arrivé là bas... Vous avez connu son père, Howard. Si Mr Stark est en pleine comparution devant un tribunal, ce n'est pas à cause de son culot ou de son passé. C'est à cause d'Iron Man.

- Iron Man?

- Une armure. Fabriquée par Tony lui-même. Il vole, sauve le monde et cause de nombreux dégâts. En fait, on lui reproche d'être une arme ambulante."

Stupéfait, Steve examina plus attentivement l'écran. Cet homme, excentrique, sûr de lui, arrogant, qui n'avait pas peur de s'en prendre à un juge, était un justicier en armure?

"- Grotesque!"

Il était exaspérant. Le soldat en avait assez de le voir se pavaner.

"- On est prêt. Et vous?"

Pour toute réponse, Sharon éteignit l'écran mais resta assise.

"- Partir de manière précipitée ne sert à rien. Non seulement vous risquez de tomber dans un piège mais en plus, vous risquez de ne pas les revoir vivantes."

Elle laissa planer un silence afin qu'ils puissent prendre pleinement conscience de leur situation.

"- Je connais le SHIELD et sa manière de fonctionner. Je connais Fury et ses habitudes. Plus vite vous viendrez et plus vite ils auront ce qu'ils veulent."

Nouveau silence.

"- Laissez-les attendre. Faites-vous désirer. Et montez un plan d'attaque!"

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais si Steve voulait à ce point se dépêcher de partir, c'était pour rassurer Tom.

"- Tu ne vas pas la croire quand même?"

La voix du médecin était suppliante.

"- Tom, écoute moi...

- Quoi, tu veux suivre son plan?!

- Calme-toi.

- Que je me calme? Elle nous manipule! Tu as dis toi-même que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance. Alors pourquoi suivre son idée maintenant?"

Le soldat prit le temps avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

"- L'idée qu'elle a émise, je pense la suivre car je l'avais eu avant qu'elle ne m'en parle. Si je n'en ai pas parlé, c'était pour que tu ne panique pas. Je pense te rassurer en agissant de manière précipitée mais... Je crains que ça n'aggrave leur cas.

- Ce qui aggrave leur cas, c'est de ne rien faire et de rester ici!

- Et tu compte faire quoi? Partir en guerre contre le SHIELD? Tu n'as aucune chance et ça serait stupide : non seulement tu risquerais de te faire tuer mais tu pourrais provoquer leur mort également!"

Le mot tabou avait été prononcé, un silence grave s'installa. Tom semblait en proie à un débat intérieur. Steve s'avança et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. La réaction du docteur ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il attendait : sans prévenir, il lui administra une droite monumentale dans le menton. Sonné, le Captain le vit grimacer de douleur en se tenant les phalanges. Il attrapa alors son sac de sa main valide, l'autre avait déjà commencé à enfler, et il remonta dans sa chambre sans un regard pour Sharon et Steve. Finalement, ce dernier se tourna vers la seule compagnie des lieux.

"- Vous allez m'aider à monter une attaque... Vous connaissez les lieux, les bâtiments et vous savez sûrement aussi comment y entrer. N'est-ce pas?

- En effet. Mais avant de se lancer dans l'aventure..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et sortit un objet de sa poche. Il s'agissait une médaille. Une médaille avec une photo.

"- Je crois qu'elle vous a attendu assez longtemps Mr Rogers."

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de me botter les fesses pour être plus régulière, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. J'espère que vous avez aimé le "nouveau" Steve qui prend plus d'initiatives ainsi que le petit clin d'oeil à Iron Man 2. ^^ Des suggestions? Des avis? Les review sont là pour ça. :) A bientôt! :D_


End file.
